


Single White Rose

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Lucius is not nice, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he saw the single white rose, he knew it was over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 6/11/05

So this was the end. 

When he’d imagined the end, which actually wasn‘t that often, he’d somehow expected something far more comfortable and suitable to his tastes. A dirt covered clearing surrounded by trees overlooking a small lake, sun low in the sky, and a flower in the middle of the barren area were _not_ at all suitable. However, it seemed he had no particular control of the situation so he was forced to adapt.

As soon as he saw the single white rose, he knew it was over. The entire game, as surely that’s all it had been, was nearing completion. The thought of fighting, of pulling his wand from his pocket and trying to escape, flittered through his mind but only briefly. He had known the end was coming, after all. Surviving this evening would do nothing more than prolong the inevitable; it was time to finish this. He was a great many things but a fighter was nowhere near the top of the list. Besides, he was tired of playing; it had lost its appeal ages ago

“The rose is a nice touch,” he remarked casually, his tone flippant and calm. If he was going to stop the game this evening, he’d do so with dignity and poise. He did not turn to face the man behind him; instead, he looked at the setting sun, enjoying the beauty of sunset for the first time since he was a child. 

“Why, Lucius, I‘d have not thought of you as one for sentimentality. Perhaps death becomes you.”

His shoulders straightened as the cold voice washed over him, recalling a time when it had been husky with warmth and need, his lips curving into a slight smile. “There was a time when you would have never dared to speak to me like that,” he said slowly, gray eyes continuing to survey the brilliant tapestry of reds, oranges, and violet in the sky above, aware of a growing warmth as his future murderer moved closer. 

“There was a time when I used to do many things, Lucius,” he said quietly, betraying his emotions with those few words. “I’m not that same boy anymore. You’ve succeeded in seeing to that, haven’t you?”

Lucius sneered as he heard the weakness in the manchild behind him. His eyes looked away from the sky, staring at the single white rose amidst the bare dirt. “Did you assume the rose would be symbolic, Regulus? Perhaps you thought that I would be struck down with the memory of that first night and beg forgiveness for making you a man? You’ve always been such a silly fool, Reg. It’s a pity your brother is a stubborn bastard because he is far more a man than you’ll ever be.”

When _Crucio_ was uttered behind him, he didn’t even flinch. It took far more than a rash curse from a whiny, spoiled boy to bring him to his knees. “Still jealous of your big brother, Regulus? I suppose, since I’m about to die, I should be honest and tell you that Sirius was a far better fuck. So defiant, so bloody tight, fighting me the entire time, begging so beautifully. You, however, were far too easy, dear boy. All it took was a single white rose to have you on your knees with my cock buried inside that warm arse. There was no challenge in bedding you so I decided to amuse myself by breaking you.”

“Sirius would never,” Regulus snarled, still such an impulsive and impetuous child despite his age. 

“Oh, there you are wrong, dear boy. He did, many times,” Lucius said coolly, remembering for a moment tight heat around him as Sirius Black struggled and fought and begged for more. “Just out of curiosity, what finally broke you? I’ve been watching you begin to crumble since you eagerly knelt before my Lord and bared your arm for him and then opened those beautiful lips and sucked him like the pretty little whore you’ll always be. But I‘m curious what it is that finally made you think up this ridiculous scheme since it seemed as though you quite enjoy having my Lord inside you..”

“Shut up,” Regulus demanded, striking out and hitting him, the blow fierce but lacking any real strength.

It was what Lucius had been waiting for. The one fool move made by a rash and silly boy-man who wasn’t ready for the consequences of playing with grown ups. He moved quickly, gracefully turning and catching Regulus’ arm. Within moments, his wand was lying on the ground before them, Lucius’ fingers around his throat. Lucius might not be a fighter, but he was _definitely_ a survivor.

“Did you really think you’d best me, Regulus?” Lucius asked with clear amusement as he saw the surprised look on Regulus’ handsome face. “Oh, you did? How quaint and foolish. Dear boy, I shall miss the amusement that you have brought to my life the past few years.”

His lips twisted into a smirk as he forced Regulus to the ground, straddling him with ease. “It was dear Severus, wasn’t it? When you _happened_ to catch him on his knees with my cock in his mouth, it broke you, didn’t it? Oh how I wish I’d seen your face, my dear boy. The betrayal and grief. I bet you looked beautiful with tears falling down your cheeks. It’s a shame you were so weak, Regulus. I would have kept you if you’d been stronger because you’re such a pretty little whore. Alas, I don’t like my toys to break so easily.”

Pinning Regulus’ arms to the ground with his knees, he unfastened his trousers, freeing his erection, rubbing the glistening head against Regulus’ lips. “Before I kill you, dear boy, I am going to enjoy you one last time,” he said matter-of-factly, squeezing Regulus’ cheeks until his mouth opened, thrusting his cock inside until he heard the sweet sound of gagging. His eyes fluttered nearly shut as he listened to the pained noises Regulus was making, feeling him fight _finally_ beneath him, thrusting harder and deeper as he used his broken toy one last time.

The End


End file.
